HK G3SG-1
|date = June 19, 1999 (BETA 1.0) |rateoffire = 83% (500RPM) |knockback = 13% |stun = 61% |game = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 67 |damageC = 67 }} The G3 SG/1 is a Terrorist-exclusive semi-automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The G3SG1 is a 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle which does high damage. It is a modification of the well-known G3 rifle. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Very high damage *Good accuracy *Still accurate even when not using scope *Low recoil for a sniper rifle *Great bullet penetration Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity (20) *Accurate only after several shots *Heavy weight *Expensive ($5000) *Purchasable only for the Terrorists Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the SAS. * : Used by the GSG-9. *Soy: Used in Zombie File. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps Tips *A 20 rounds of G3 can deal 1400 ~ 2800 damage to zombies. *This gun can penetrate more than one zombie in Zombie Scenario, so it's recommended in Lost City. *In Zombie Mods, find a safe place to camp first, then equip the weapon. Like the Duct in Assault, cliff in Militia, and many others. Tactics facing G3SG-1 user *Use sniper rifle and hide somewhere but shoot accurately. *Flank the user if you do not have any long range weapons. *As a G3SG-1 user can kill an opponent with just 1~2 shots, the opponent must have good skill and time to kill them before they get killed. *Stay calm and never retreat when facing G3SG-1 users as they can do wallbang to kill the retreating players. *Lower their health with HE Grenade first if you have one. *Throw a flashbang or use Smoke grenade and strike the users. Comparison to SG550 Positive *Higher base damage (+9) *Shorter reload time (-0.3 seconds) Neutral *Same rate of fire (83%) *Same speed reduction (18%) Negative *More expensive (+$800) *Lower clip size (-10) *Higher recoil (+4%) *Less accurate (-7%) Gallery File:G3sg1new_viewmodel.png|View model (KR 161201) g3sg1 viewmodel.png|Old view model g3sg1 worldmodel.png|World model g3sg1 shopmodel.png|Shop model Ira g3sg1.jpg|An IRA with a G3SG1 File:G3sg1.gif|Store preview DM_industry2_20120817_1233310.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140409_1141510.jpg|Obtained from Code Box g3sg1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Trivia *This rifle was extremely popular in Team Deathmatch back in the days due to its easy use and high damage, which might've resulted the user to be frowned upon by other players. However, due to emergence of more powerful weapons, it is rarely used by the players now. **Cheaters (especially wallhackers) and new players favored this weapon in all regions because of reasons above. Same goes with its counter-terrorist counterpart SIG SG550. **Players who used this weapon in game could've been kicked out of the room. Also happens to its counter-terrorist counterpart SIG SG550. *Some Counter-Terrorist Bots may pick this weapon up during sniper-only Original matches. *The new reloading style is somehow similar to Left 4 Dead's G3SG1 reloading style, another game by Valve. External links *HK G3 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Long range weapons Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:High accuracy weapons